The Beginnings of Hate
by GracefulDancer
Summary: Lily Evans and Sirius Black have been going out for nearly a year when he suddenly dumps her. Heart broken, Lily confides in James, Sirius’s best friend but is she happy with what she finds in James?
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Lily Evans and Sirius Black have been going out for nearly a year when he suddenly dumps her. Heart broken, Lily confides in James, Sirius's best friend; but is she happy with what she finds in James?

* * *

**The Beginnings of Hate**

"I'm sorry Lily," Sirius said, turning to look at the red head beside of him. "I don't think this is going to work out."

Lily nodded. "Okay Sirius. I understand." Her insides were quivering and tears were beginning to form, but she would not let them fall. "Well, you'll always have a friend here," she heard herself say. Her young heart was tearing in two.

"That's good to know," Sirius said, sitting down more comfortably on the grass beside her. They had sat here before, under the old oak tree beside the lake. Here they had cuddled, kissed, and talked. They sat here now three feet apart, and his arm never found his way around her shoulders.

"So," Sirius began. Lily held back a scream. Just go already, shouted one piece of her heart. Never leave, yelled the other.

"Er, Sirius, I have a lot of Charms work to do so..." Lily stood up, brushing the dirt from her jeans.

"Okay," said Sirius, standing with her. "Goodbye Lily," he said.

"Goodbye Sirius," she said, and as she turned, she would have sworn there were tears sparkling in her first love's eyes.

She convinced herself she was over him. "He was just a stepping-stone," she told herself. She became outgoing, living life to the fullest. In many ways, she became happier. Sirius, however, began to look horrible. He chopped off all of his hair, and he began to use magic to make it stand on end. He wore all black, and began to cover his body in tattoos. Lily felt, well, satisfied. He was withdrawing and she was becoming outgoing. She was getting all of the attention, and she was known as Lily instead of Sirius's girlfriend.

Then one day, he broke her heart again.

"Did you hear? Sirius has another girlfriend."

Lily was shocked. Only four weeks ago, they had been together.

"How long?" She managed to stutter.

"Two weeks."

Lily began to choke. How could she not have noticed? How could she not have seen?

"Who?"

"Jessica," they whispered.

Lily pinched herself to keep from crying.

"I'm happy for him," she lied. Damn him, her hear screamed. That is why he dumped me...he liked someone else.

"Really Lily? Wow, you're taking this extremely well."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I've got to get to class."

"Okay. Bye. See you."

She was heartbroken. Why...how could he have done this to her? All she ever did was like him. She maybe even loved him. Lily could feel the thread that had mended her heart beginning to unravel.

She walked into Transfiguration and bumped right into someone. Her books fell, and she would have too if the person she had collided with had not caught her.

"Lily, are you all right?"

She looked into James Potter's hazel eyes and blushed.

"Yeah, thanks," she whispered, bending to pick up her books.

"No, let me," James offered, gathering her things and putting them in her arms.

"Thank you," she said, shocked at his gallantry. James Potter was not her favorite person. They had never really gotten along, even after she and Sirius had started dating.

"No problem. Hey, is something wrong?"

Lily forced a smile and a laugh. "No I'm fine...everything is swell!"

James shook his head. "We've spent too much time together for you to lie now Lily," he scolded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lily scrutinized the concerned fifteen-year-old standing in front of her. James Potter had never been her choice of company, but he was better than nothing; and he was Sirius's best friend.

Lily nodded. "Is there somewhere we can go?"

"Sure! Professor, Lily isn't feeling well; may I accompany her to the infirmary?"

Professor McGonagall nodded and waved the two teens to the door. Lily was shocked that the professor had not questioned them.

"So, that is how you get out of class all of the time," Lily whispered as James led her to the door.

"Yep," he smirked, "works every time."

He led her to an empty classroom, and threw himself into a desk, motioning her to do the same. She delicately sat down on the edge of the seat across from him.

"Okay Lil, what's wrong?"

Lily nervously brushed the hair away from her eyes. "Well, I...er...that is..."

"Is it Sirius?'

Lily nodded, shocked, and found herself pouring her heart out to him. James never interrupted, but sat there listening to her story.

'That asshole," he exclaimed, jumping from his seat. "I never knew you cared so much about him!"

"Never knew?" Lily asked incredulously. "You're his best friend!"

"I know and I'm sorry...it's just that, well, I...er..." he blushed bright red and muttered, "I liked you too."

Lily gaped. "Pardon?"

"You heard me," James snapped.

"You...James-whatever-your-middle-name-is-Potter liked me?"

"Correction. Like you and my middle name is-"

"You like me?"

"Yes, ever since you and Sirius started dating...hell Lily, since fourth year."

Lily continued to gaze up at James, disbelief etched on her face. James Potter had liked her, Lily Evans, since last year?

"You're catching chizpurfles, Lily," James said smirking.

She closed her mouth. He sat there, silently laughing at her. Sirius had never liked her. Sirius would never have gone out with her if he had known that James liked her. Sirius was a distraction, a ploy to bring her closer to James. Lily closed her eyes in embarrassment.

How could she have been so blind?

A blush crept its way up her cheeks as she realized that the boy sitting in front of her probably knew all of her secrets-secrets she had revealed to Sirius, believing he would keep her confidence.

After all, he said he loved her.

Lily found that she was angry. How _dare_ James and Sirius toy with her emotions like that? She was hurting, her heart breaking, because of this boy sitting across from her with a smirk on his face.

"I hate you," she whispered, opening her eyes.

"What?' James asked starting in his seat.

"For most of the year I have put up with you for Sirius's sake, and here I was thinking you were considerate...but you and Sirius have been making fun of me this whole time!"

"Lily-"

"So did you and Sirius plan this?" She yelled. "Where is he? I know he is hiding in here somewhere!"

"He's not, Lily-"

"Like hell he's not!" She screamed.

James stood and took hold of Lily's shoulders.

"Lily!"

She began to push him. "I hate you! Damn you! Damn you to hell! I hate you all!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pushed and punched James Potter.

"Lily! He's not here!" James shouted. Lily stopped pushing him and pulled away from his grasp.

"You have to believe me when I say I would never hurt you," James pleaded.

"I can't."

James shook his head. "Why?"

"Because Sirius is your friend." Lily picked up her bag and walked to the door.

"Lily..."

"Go to hell Potter," she said; and she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think.  
Iris 


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

Three years later…

Lily slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the sun that had so rudely interrupted her sleep. She began to sit up, but quickly stopped. The headache that always arrived after a night of drinking hit her full force.

"Damn," she whispered, reaching for her wand. The person that lay beside her shifted under the paisley comforter. She murmured a quick spell under her breath and again sat up as her head began to clear.

What happened?

_Oh yeah._

Lily glanced around the hotel room, smirking at the pieces of clothes spread haphazardly around the room; her white shirt thrown over a chair by the window; her bra hanging resolutely off the canopy over the bed. Yeah, it had been one hell of a night.

She gently rolled out of bed, her bare feet sinking into the thick carpet of the hotel room. She quickly began to gather her things, throwing on the clothes she had worn the night before. She paused, one shoe off, as the person on the bed began to move.

Lily waited until the movement subsided before slipping her bare foot into her stiletto. She quietly crossed the room, opened the door, and, with a smile, shut the door behind her.

She silently walked to the elevator, avoiding the curious glances that people in the hotel hallway threw her way. Lily kept her eyes lowered and her head bowed. She bit her lip as she remembered what brought about her current state.

She had gone with Jessica to the new local club, Between the Sheets. It was there that she and Jessica had met their hated enemies: James Potter and Sirius Black. Lily's cheeks grew hot as she remembered her actions.

She and Jessica had run into the infamous duo at the club. James and Sirius, knowing that she and Jessica hated them, had decided to dance with them. Much to her surprise, Lily found herself dancing next to James Potter.

"Hello Lil," he had slurred in her ear, "what do you say about leaving this place and coming to mine?"

"In your wet dreams Potter," she had whispered back, continuing to grind against her nemesis.

"You've no idea Lil," James replied.

Lily had continued to dance, ignoring the feeling of slight embarrassment. That embarrassment led to heavy drinking, and the heavy drinking led to some embarrassing situations. Lily could vaguely remember renting a hotel room with James, but the rest was too painful to recall clearly.

I must have been totally drunk, Lily thought as the elevator doors opened. She quickly stepped in, pushing the button labeled lobby. Why, oh why had she gone with Potter?

"Who the hell knows," Lily said, digging in her purse for a cigarette.

"Those are so bad for your health," said the woman standing beside her.

"Sarah!" Lily exclaimed blushing. She noticed Sarah's eyes taking in her rough appearance and her day old clothes. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked self-consciously running her fingers through her hair.

"The same thing you are: escaping," Sarah replied, rolling her eyes. Lily noticed the stilettos in Sarah's hands. Lily laughed as Sarah winced.

"Do you…have you seen Jessica?" Lily asked.

"She went home-with Remus."

"Holy shit! You're kidding!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes opening wide.

"Nope," Sarah replied, turning her head as the elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby.

"Amazing," Lily muttered as she followed Sarah out of the elevator. "All of us slept with a Marauder last night. They must have put a spell on us."

"Hardly," Sarah said with a smile. "Well, I have to go. I have to be at work in twenty minutes. I'll call you tonight?"

"Okay," Lily replied, watching Sarah walk out of the hotel doors.

"All of us with Marauders," Lily whispered, glancing absent-mindedly at her watch as she walked towards the lobby doors.

Speaking of work…

"Oh crap!" Lily gasped, looking at her watch. She had less than thirty-minutes to get to work. Her red hair whipped around behind her like a cape as she ran through the doors.

Lily prayed as she ran that her bed partner would not remember the events of the previous night. She smirked as she unlocked her car door. After all, she did not want him to have an unfair advantage when it came to blackmail.

* * *

I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think.  
Iris 


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

He woke as the door shut.

What had happened?

As he sat up and ruffled his hair, he glanced around the room, taking in the overturned armchair and the random placement of his hastily removed clothes.

"What the hell?" James whispered.

"Hello," James said, looking for some other semblance of life.

"Hello," he repeated louder, slipping out of bed and pulling on his boxers.

What _had_ happened last night?

He remembered going out with Sirius to that new club, but after that, everything got a little fuzzy. James frowned as he remembered what had pushed him into accepting Sirius's invitation- Rachel had dumped him. He recalled that clearly.

A little blue post-it note written in her elegant chicken scratch:

"_Sorry James, I don't love you anymore.  
__  
Don't try calling my flat-I've moved._

–_Rachel"_

"God dammit!" James exclaimed as the headache hit him. He must have drunk a great deal in order to get that headache. James zipped his jeans and threw on his t-shirt. Sirius had a lot of explaining to do.

Jams picked up the hotel phone and called the front desk. If he, James, was at this hotel Sirius sure as hell was.

"Hello," said a quiet voice on the other end of the line. "Front desk. Diane speaking. How may I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. Hi. I was wondering if a Sirius Black was staying at the hotel."

"One moment sir."

"Thanks," James said, attempting to pull on a sock and hold the phone at the same time.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but there is no person here under that name."

"Oh," replied James, dropping his tennis shoe. "What about…Stubby Boardman? Is there anyone under that name?" James asked as he hopped about trying to pull on his shoe.

"One moment sir." James waited patiently, listening to the fluttering of paper and the mutter of voices at the front desk. He began to pace.

"Sorry sir, but no is staying here under that name."

"Shit!" James exclaimed as his toe collided with the bedpost.

"Sir?"

"Nevermind! Is there anyone here under the name _love machine_?"

"Sir?"

"What!" James yelled as he hopped up and down on one foot, rubbing his injured toe.

"Okay sir…no need to be hostile," Diane muttered bad-temperedly. James grumbled and nursed his bruises.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"There _is_ a person here listed under the name love machine," Diane said with disbelief.

"Good," sighed James with relief, tying his shoe. "What room number?"

"Number 302."

"Thank you," James said and hung up the phone.

When in doubt, look under love machine.

James smirked as he picked up his jacket and walked out of the door.

James knocked once on room 302's door.

"Yes?"

"Room service," James said, disguising his voice.

"Wow, you guys must be telepathic," Sirius replied, opening the door. "I've the worst hangover in the-James!"

"Sirius, do you always open the door nude?" James asked grinning.

"I like to show off my long-comings," Sirius replied, stepping aside to let James enter.

"Did your 'date' leave?" James asked, looking around the clothes strewn room.

"Yep," Sirius grimaced. "She apparently didn't enjoy my long-comings." James laughed.

"Maybe if you had put on your bloody clothes she would have stayed longer."

"Oh, shut up," Sirius replied jokingly as he pulled on his jeans.

"Who were you with anyway?" James asked, looking out of the window.

"Who the hell knows…Tina, Tonya…Sarah…I don't keep track."

"Sirius, you are one sick bastard," James said, turning to face his friend.

"No, Sarah had to go to work early today, so I won't see her again 'til tonight." Sirius sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you and Sarah rent hotel rooms often?" James asked innocently.

"All the time to, you know, keep the spark in our relationship…anyways, how was your long night of getting over Rachel with steamy sex?" Sirius asked, picking up the phone. "Room service? Yeah, two coffees please. Thanks."

James turned as Sirius hung up the phone.

"Amazing," James lied.

"I always thought she'd be good in bed."

"Oh yeah, she is," James said, averting his eyes.

"You don't know who you slept with do you?" Sirius laughed, getting up to answer the door.

"Yea-No," James replied. "Who was she?"

"My friend," said Sirius, opening the door to get their coffees. "Thank you...wait…how did you get here so fast? Nevermind…" James laughed.

"Keep laughing my dumb, little man, "Sirius smirked, grabbing the coffee tray. "You slept with Ms. Lily Evans herself."

"You're full of shit!" James exclaimed as Sirius shut the door.

"On the contrary my little friend, you slept with her and you don't remember," Sirius said, sipping his coffee.

"You mean I slept with Lily Evans and I don't remember it!"

"I believe I just said that."

"What did you do to me? Get me piss drunk and send me over to her?" James yelled, jumping to his feet.

"I believe you got yourself piss drunk and stumbled over to her," Sirius replied, finishing his coffee and starting on another cup.

"Dammit Sirius! And you let me!" James asked pacing.

"Well, Sarah and I were busy dancing, and it wasn't like I thought she'd actually go with you-"

"Thanks," James interrupted.

"I think she was piss drunk as well."

"Oh lovely…" James said, pushing his hair back. "So we were both piss drunk and you let us get a hotel room!"

"What?" Sirius asked defensively. "You would have done the same thing in my position."

"You mean let my best friend make an ass of himself?" James asked sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel better, she probably doesn't remember either…you're _comings_ aren't as long."

"Oh shut up shit head," James shot back.

"All right, I'll shut my sexy ass up, but you better drink your coffee or I will."

"Oh right," said James, picking up his cup and sitting down in a chair.

"Wow James, you're really upset about this…aren't you?" Sirius asked concern in his eyes. He leaned over to pour his third cup of coffee. James nodded.

"Why? Why are you so upset?" Sirius queried.

"What are you? A bloody psychiatrist?" James replied. Sirius smirked.

"You _are_ really pissed…why? Because you don't remember?" Sirius asked, leaning his elbows on his knees. James blushed and muttered an answer. Sirius began to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's not funny," James insisted, hurt.

"Hahahahahaha…yes…it is," Sirius laughed. "Hahahaha…your _short-comings_…hahahaha!"

"It's not funny!" James said, beginning to snigger. Sirius continued to laugh as James joined in.

"God! You're such an asshole!" James exclaimed between laughs.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way," Sirius replied, pouring himself yet another cup of coffee.

* * *

I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think.  
Iris 


	4. Chapter Three

**Reviews would be lovely! ...Hint Hint...  
Love to all,  
Iris :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Lily grimaced. She was late again.

Gently taking hold of the door handle, Lily attempted to enter the bakery without making a sound. She pushed the door slowly, eyeing the little bell on top of the door.

She dared it to ring.

"Lily, you don't have to sneak into the store. I know that you are late," a portly woman with steel blue eyes sighed. Lily jumped, letting the door slam behind her. The bell let out an obnoxious clang.

"Damn bell!" Lily muttered, glaring at the bright gold signal of her demise.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Cook. It won't happen again," Lily said louder, grinning sheepishly and stepping forward to face the owner of the bakery.

"Make sure that it doesn't," Ms. Cook replied severely. "I have many loyal customers, and it is because of my many customers that I own the most popular bakery in London…"

Lily sighed. She had heard this speech before.

"Lily, darling, I _don't_ want to fire you," Ms. Cook concluded, breaking into Lily's mutinous thoughts. Her eyes softened as she took in the disheveled and morose appearance of her favorite employee.

"Please Lily. You are my best pastry chef…be on time."

"Yes Ms. Cook," Lily replied, humbled and ashamed.

"Good. Now, off to work. We have ten orders for a dozen Danishes," Ms Cook said, bustling off to the kitchen.

Lily smiled, pulling on her blue apron as she took her place behind the counter. Gently, she began to mix the ingredients that would make the dough for the Danishes. She washed and dried her hands before picking up the sticky dough and placing it on the table in front of her. All thoughts of the previous night left her as she concentrated on rolling the dough just right.

Suddenly, there was a pair of hands on the counter in front of her workstation. That's funny, she thought, I didn't even hear that damned bell ring.

"May I help-Potter!" Lily gasped, dropping her rolling pin. "Shit!" Lily exclaimed an unwanted blush creeping to her cheeks.

What the hell was he doing here? How did he know where she worked?

"What are you doing here?" Lily hissed, picking up her rolling pin.

"I came to apologize…about last night," James replied.

"Don't mention it," Lily whispered, averting her eyes and staring at her hands.

"So, you remember?" James asked. Lily glanced up.

"You don't?" Lily smirked.

"I never said-"

"I'm not memorable…is that it?" Lily asked, sarcasm dripping on every word.

"I never-"

"Then what?" Lily said, interrupting.

"It's just…well," James said blushing.

"Did you…what I mean to say is…" James leaned in closer as Lily continued to roll out the dough. Lily sighed with annoyance.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What!" Lily yelled, her hands stopping.

"Sh!" James said a finger at his lips.

"Just like a man!" Lily hissed, fuming.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James asked one eyebrow raised for effect.

"You know exactly what I mean," Lily replied, beginning to pound the dough.

"Now what did that pastry ever do to you?" James laughed. Lily grimaced.

"Lily, darling, is everything okay?" Ms. Cook asked as she walked over from her place behind the register, concern filling her bright eyes. "Is this man bothering you?"

"Oh no, Ms. Cook," Lily said, flashing her a smile. "We're good friends."

"All right," Ms. Cook replied not entirely convinced but still retreating to the opposite end of the counter.

"Good friends, " James smirked. "I rather like the sound of that."

"You would," Lily spat.

"Lily, Lily. You know you love me."

"Go to hell."

"That sounds familiar," James replied, slightly hurt.

"I know," Lily said, glancing up, "seeing as I seem to always say it when you're around."

James did not reply as he turned to leave.

"Oh by the way Potter," Lily whispered. James paused. "I didn't enjoy it."

James smirked and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Call this number and we'll try again," James whispered back, sliding the card across the counter.

Lily glanced at the card before carefully throwing it in the garbage can. James smiled.

"Like I said, call me." He winked and walked out of the door.

Lily shook her head. Never in a million years would she call James Potter for sex.

Nevertheless…he was _fantastic_ in bed.

Lily pulled out the garbage can from underneath the counter.

Where was that card?

Lily smiled when she found it.

"Hey, why not," Lily thought as she stood up straight. "There might be some use for Potter yet."

* * *

I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think.  
Iris 


	5. Chapter Four

**I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you like it!  
Oh, and please review. Your reviews inspire me :)  
Iris**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Lily impatiently tapped her fingernails against her silver mug of butterbeer. Her wooden bar stool creaked loudly as she crossed and uncrossed her legs for the hundredth time.

"Hello honey, are you here alone?" slurred a tall, thin man with light brown hair and green eyes. Lily ignored him. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks," Lily replied, avoiding his hungry gaze. "I'm waiting for someone." The young man laughed and reached for her thigh. Lily quickly jumped off the stool and began walking towards an empty table in the corner, carrying her purse in one hand and her butterbeer in the other.

"It's your loss," yelled the man. Lily snickered and kept walking.

She had been evading such advances now for one hour. Lily grimaced. If the person she was waiting for didn't show up soon, she was going to leave.

Well, whispered an annoying voice in her head, he might be late because you arrived an hour early.

Lily brushed aside this thought, sat down at her new table, and resumed her nervous tapping. However, this persistent little voice of reason would not be pushed aside so easily.

What in the name of all things magical had possessed her to call James Potter?

_tap tap tap_

You were desperate for sex, stated the logical part of Lily's mind.

Not that desperate, Lily thought.

_tap tap_

Or was she?

_tap_

Dammit! She was desperate!

_tap tap tap_

Told you so…

"Bugger off," Lily replied aloud.

"Well, Ms. Evans, I see we're going to have an awful time of it aren't we?"

"Potter! What the hell?" James smiled at her flushed cheeks.

"Been waiting long?" James asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down. Lily smirked.

"Did you raid David Bowie's closest before you came?"

"Who?" James asked his brow slightly furrowed.

"Never mind," Lily sighed as she resumed her tapping. James grinned at Lily's flustered appearance – her slightly mussed up hair that she had probably run her fingers through minutes before, her vivid green eyes sparkling with annoyance, her flushed cheeks, and her ever-tapping fingers.

"Nervous?" James inquired, leaning back in his chair with a self-assured smirk. Lily grimaced.

"Only because I might remember it this time," she lied. James's smirk faded. They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to raucous sounds of the Hog's Head.

Why, oh why, had she called him?

_tap tap tap_

Lily glared at James out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing a light brown, v-neck sweater that subtly illustrated his lean, toned torso as well as his muscular arms. Lily found herself imagining him pulling the sweater off inch by inch as she ran her fingers up and down his tan chest. A scarlet blush worked its way up Lily's neck to her cheeks as she continued to stare. James caught her eye and smiled.

Lily shook herself out of her (quite nice although inappropriate) fantasy.

This was never going to work.

_tap tap_

She could leave now, Lily reasoned as she watched James ruffle his already messy hair.

_tap_

Disapparate, Lily thought as James gently bit his bottom lip and crossed his arms.

_tap_

Never speak to James Potter again…

Lily's fingers paused.

…and possibly miss the best sex of her life.

Oh, shit, Lily thought glancing at James, I can't do this.

"Oh my goodness!" a high voice shrieked, breaking into Lily's rebellious thoughts containing James Potter's naked body. "Lily? Lily Evans?"

Lily turned to face an extremely drunk blonde with dark brown eyes and freckles.

"Do I know you?" Lily snapped flustered. James began a laugh, but quickly turned it into a cough as Lily turned her attention to him. He shrugged a smile lighting up his hazel eyes. Lily got the distinct feeling that James knew exactly what she had been thinking a moment before. She quickly refocused her gaze on the blonde before her body betrayed her and she smiled back. The blonde was scowling.

"Lily! It's me! Rebecca. Rebecca Thomas," she slurred. Lily froze. Of course she would run into one of her good friends from her Hogwart's years while she was attempting to solicit James Potter, her despised enemy, for sex.

Shit.

"Oh, hello Becky! How are you?" Lily asked, trying to turn her grimace into a smile.

"I'm drunk!" Rebecca responded ecstatically.

"Really?" Lily asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes as James tried to hide another laugh.

"Yes!" she yelled, throwing her arms around Lily. "What are you doing here?"

"Er…"

Lily glanced back over her shoulder at James who was now silently shaking with laughter.

"James! James Potter!" Rebecca cried as she let go of Lily, noticing him for the first time. "What are you doing here?"

James smiled and glanced at Lily who was biting her lip.

"Sitting. What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at Lily.

"I'm drinking all my problems away because I'm bitter, depressed, and my parents never loved me," Rebecca replied after a moment of thought. James and Lily gaped at her.

"Just kidding!" Rebecca yelled, stumbling over to James. James laughed nervously as she hugged him as well.

"Are you okay Rebecca?" Lily asked concerned.

"Tonight is my last night as a single woman," Rebecca replied with a simpering smile as she played with James's unruly hair. Lily held in a laugh.

"Oh, congratulations!" Lily gasped.

"Who's the lucky wizard?" James asked, attempting to extricate himself from Rebecca's grasp.

"No wizard. His name is Finnegan. He's a muh-leh," Rebecca replied, standing up from her position on James's lap.

"Pardon?" James asked, glancing at Lily. Lily shrugged.

"Muggle!" Rebecca shrieked. "Are you deaf? Stupid, bloody prat…" she muttered as she stumbled off towards the bar. James looked at Lily whose mouth was still open in shock and amusement. James laughed.

"You're catching chizpurfles, Lily," he smirked. Lily shook her head and quickly closed her mouth. She remembered a day not so long ago when James had told her the same thing. James, as if remembering as well, averted his eyes. Lily motioned to the new barmaid, Rosmerta.

"What would you like sweetheart?" Lily glanced up at the young girl who couldn't be more than seventeen.

"A firewhiskey please," Lily replied.

She had been right. This wasn't going to work.

Or, at least it wouldn't work if she was sober.

Cheers, Lily thought as she downed the whiskey in one gulp.

When was she one to pass up excellent sex?

"Never," Lily smiled, meeting James's eyes. James slowly returned the smile.

"Is there a place we can go?" Lily asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," James replied, jumping up from his chair. Lily smiled and followed.

This was going to be one hell of a night that she'd never remember.

* * *

I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think.  
Iris 


End file.
